


Steven Puniverse

by StarwhiteDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwhiteDiamond/pseuds/StarwhiteDiamond
Summary: Steven, Pearl, and Peridot come up with puns.





	Steven Puniverse

Pearl: *Notices Steven putting on fancy clothes* Steven? What are you doing?  
Steven Universe: Getting ready for the Stevent of the Universe.  
Pearl: Steven. That pun was Pearlfect.  
Peridot: *Walking out of the bathroom* Don’t you mean Perifect?  
Pearl: Yes, I mean that too.   
Steven Universe: So, What are we doing this Stevening?  
Pearl: I thought you said you were getting ready for the Stevent of the Universe?  
Steven Universe: Oh yeah, I hope it’s very Steventful.  
Pearl: I hope so too.


End file.
